The evil potato of DOOM!
by TheFlyingPotatoes64
Summary: Dhoulmagus's neice is assigned to sick something that even Jessica, Angelo, Yangus, and Hero can't defeat: and the title says it all! R&R! Oneshot


Summary: This is supposed to be a REALLY INSANE fic about Rhappy's three minions, four heroes, and one BIG potato.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Eva was Dhoulmagus's niece…that was only thirteen years old. She had long, black hair and brown eyes. There's a huge long story on that, but who cares? She sat there in front of her master with her two servants/friends/comrades, a fighting chicken and a Metal King Smile (aka MKS). Rhapthorne smiled evilly.

"What does thy want, master Rhappy?" Eva asked.

"You are the niece of my best holder, Dhoulmagus, and I ask you this: you must bring this potato to life, make it huge, make it man-eating, and do some other evil crap off the top of your heads." Rhapthorne said, "And then sick it on five travelers: Hero, Yangus, Jessica, Angelo, and a green dude named Trode. And if they ask who you are than say you're from…Animal Planet and you've come to review Trode."

Rhapthorne tossed them a green potato and the chicken caught it.

"Master Rhappy, how are we to bring this…potato to life?" The chicken asked.

Rhapthorne whacked his head, "Sorceress Eva, you know. Tell them."

Eva flipped her long black hair and gave a long, brilliant, scientific answer on how to bring things, like potatoes, to life.

Jessica, Angelo, Yangus, and Trode piled around to see if Hero had broken his 'vow of silence' yet.

Hero nodded a "no".

"Good Goddess! When will you give up, Hero!?" Jessica screamed, "You haven't spoken the whole freaking journey!!"

"I don't think he'll ever speak. It's too late. He's mute." Angelo said.

A couple hours later they bumped Eva and her friends.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Yangus screamed.

Eva bumped MKS and he remembered his lines, "We're from…Animal Planet…and we…come in…peace?" He said slowly.

Everyone else: Oo

Trode saw something that was seriously familiar with Eva and someone he meant before.

"You look like someone I knew." Trode said.

"You…must be…imagining things?" Eva said.

Eva felt an outburst and screamed: "THE HECK WITH IT! BRING OUT THE POTATO OF DOOMY!"

The ground shook and in front of them, stood a potato bigger than Farebury.

All: OO um…hi?

"**ROAAAAAARRR!!!!"** the potato screamed.

All: RUN AWAY!!!!!!

Eva and her friends laughed evilly.

"Lord Rhapthorne will be so happy. They're running away like children." MKS said.

"Well, I'm not watching Animal Planet again!" Munchie said with Hero's voice in it. Everyone stopped. "Oh my Goddess." They said. Hero chewed on some cheese.

"Hero's been switching bodies with Munchie all along!!" Jessica screamed, "_That's_ why he wouldn't talk!!"

"The potato is still chasing us." Angelo said.

The potato ran over Hero and Yangus and went past Jessica and Angelo. He was heading towards the Black Citadel.

"The one who wasn't affected by the curse has been stampeded by a giant potato." Trode shook his head.

'What should we do now?" Jessica asked.

Munchie scratched his chin, "We become sphere hunters!"

"Great idea and the Godbird will be our airship." Angelo rubbed the Godbird soul stone.

"I never agreed to that." the Godbird said.

Eva could just watch as her Master Rhapthorne, Lord of Darkness, got eaten by _her_ own creation. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!" She screamed while she was turned to stone.

Rhapthorne got eaten by a giant living monster potato.

There was no possible way the World of Light could be saved now: the two remaining survivors of the party had become Sphere Hunters. Rhapthorne got eaten. Eva was turned to stone, so she couldn't tell them the potato's weakness. Hero and Yangus were dead beyond compare, the Godbird was but a shadow…or airship and the mages were long dead.

_Epilogue_

The potato had destroyed everything. Angelo, Jessica, Trode, Medea and Munchie transported to Sphira so they could become Sphere Hunters. Meanwhile, the Potato of DOOM became ruler of the World of Light and the World of Darkness. The End.

A/N: Please, oh please don't flame me! I tried to make it funny. It's MEAN, I know. A sphere hunter is a group of people in Sphira who hunt spheres in FFX-2. This fic was inspired by the Aquabat's "The cat with two heads!" R&R!


End file.
